halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Blood and Ashes
All people enlisting in Halo: Blood and Ashes must be approved by Spartan 501 at his talk page. You may apply for an invitation there. All uninvited guests to this page that post comments will have their comments deleted. Thank you, and have fun. Notices *Each post must Be at least one paragraph-no exceptions. *Use correct spelling and grammar. *Always sign after posting. *Do not act out other peoples character's unless you get the owner's permission. *Spartan 501 is the cheif commander of the UNSC fleet. *Repairs on ships in space take a minimum of one hour for light damage. Medium Damage is 3 hours, and Heavy Damage is 6. *You may add your force to UNSC, URF, Covenant, Covenant Heretics, Forerunner Constructs, or Flood. *The RP will only begin when more than 2 people join. *'NEW' If anyone wants to command the forerunners or Flood, you can have supreme command of them. *'NEW' The RP has begun! Our Last Hope #Spartan 501 #Chief frank 001 #Demakhis, SPARTAN-064 #Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 21:03, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Introduction I remeber that battle...it was one of the hardest battles I ever fought in...and one of the biggest coverups of the war... On September 8th, 2541, a squadron of ONI C709/B Gladius-class Stealthfighters located what appeared to be a Covenant home planet. The location was instanltly beamed back to HighComm, and the reconnaissance group left the system. Now the largest force of UNSC ships ever assembled is on its way to the planet, unknowningly being follow by a large fleet of United Rebel Front ships. Also unknown is the fact that the Covenant forces have been drilling to the core of the planet, and when they reach it, they find a new menace. Also, Heretic Forces, corrupted by news of what is inside the planet, are about to attack. These forces will soon collide in a desprate battle to the death. Force Composition UNSC *'Terran Taskforce' **80 Different Ships of Mixed Classes ***Metal Sovereign ***112th Naval Squadron ***100,000 ground troops ***Fifteen formations of Fighters *'UNSC 61th Invading Fleet' **100 differents ship of mixed class ***UNSC Star Dust ***230,000 Marines ***20 starfighters formations URF *100 Ships of Different Classes **200,000 ground troops **Nine formations of Fighters **1 Marathon Class Cruiser ***Freedom's Dawn Covenant *50 Frigates *25 Destroyers *5 Supercarriers **Rightous Might **300,000 groundtroops **Thousands of Fighters Covenant Heretics *10 Supercarriers *10 Destroyers **100,000 ground troops **Hundreds of Fighters Forerunners *Thousands of Sentinels *Millions of Constructors *Thousands of Sentinel Captains *Hundreds of Sentinel Majors *Dozens of Onyx Sentinels *273141729 Vindictive Archaism Flood *Almost Endless Infection Forms *Thousands of Combat forms *Hundreds of Juggernaut Forms *Millions of Carrier Forms Status 'Spartan 501' *Role: Admiral George A. Walter **Location: UNSC Metal Sovereign **Status:Active *Role:112th Naval Squadron **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:823543 Regretful Pride **Location:The Record **Status:Active *Role:Admiral Bobby Lands **Location:URF Flagship **Status Active Chief frank 001 *Role:Michael Davidson **Location: Star Dust **Statue:Active Demakhis *Role: Ultra Dyr 'Jar Refoose **Location: Planets Surface **Status: Active *Role: Kemgor **Location: Planets Surface **Status: Active UNSC AI *Role: MIL AI 2430 **Location: UNSC Metal Sovereign **Status:Active Spartan G-23 *Role: To be decided Roleplaying 1 Admiral George A. Walter stood on the bridge of the Metal Sovereign, and peered out the front veiwport into the absolute blackness of slipspace. He turned to the side and saw dozens of the finest ships in the UNSC's fleet beside the Sovereign; Frigates, Marathons, Destroyers, even a few modified Halcyons. He sighed an sat down in the command chair, and was annoyed by the fact that it still didn't feel quite right. He had only been a Admiral for a year, when he had been suddenly promoted straight from Commander to Admiral. He wondered why they had put him in command of such a highly important operation such as this. "Ensign Peterson, velocity and vector report." he said calmly, and the ensign, pale from time inside a ship, answered: "Stable Velocity Admiral, Vector confirmed, Two Point Three Two Eight, correct course." "Good...Leon, whats our ETA?" Leon answered in his gruff mock marine voice. "Sir, we will reach the target in approximately two hours." "Good," Walter paused, and took a moment to relax in the seat. "inform all pilots and captains of our ETA." ---- Admiral Bobby Lands watched the UNSC fleet on scanners and marveled at its size. For than 150 ships. He had never seen such firepower in his life. Hiding behind the shadow of a moon that had somehow plowed its way into slipspace, his meager fleet barely fit. He carefully instructed the crew of his captured Marathon Class Cruiser and Flagship to continue following the UNSC boys, then went to his study to think. ---- In the hangar bay of the Metal Sovereign, the 112th Naval Squadron gathered around a table playing cards, their C709 Longsword Fighter/Bombers encircling them. Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams stood off to the side watching his teamates, when suddenly the second AI the ship had been assigned temporarily, Will, came over the loudspeakers. "All Fighter and Dropship Pilots, report to your ships, all ODSTs, report to your pods, all marines, report to your dropships for preparement, Eta 1 hour 37 minutes." Like a grenade had just rolled onto the middle of the table, the squadron scrambled. They dropped the cards on the table, and ran to the elevators connecting each ship bay to the main hangar, boarded their ships, strapped in, and prepared for orders. Spartan 501 21:37, 9 August 2007 (UTC) 2 "Fleetcom to to the 61th, your ok to engage god luck" All ship enter the sleepspace, destination, FT-329,a covenant controled world discover in september 2541. The 61th invading fleet is a fleet created for the war vs the Covenant.The Fleet admiral Davidson one great officer in the navy is on the Star Dust bridge's and try to estimate the hour of arrives.The planet is also protect by a large covenant fleet. The UNSC 61th Invading fleet is constitued of 100 of ship (halcyons, Supper Carriers, frigates and destroyers.)User:Chief frank 001